Miss Teen Colorado
by Bramblestarofsunclan
Summary: What happens when a beauty pageant comes to South Park? A whole lot!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my newest fanfiction! I just thought of this idea while watching this show called Toddlers and Tiara's on tv. I thought what if the girls of South Park did a beauty pageant? So here it is! This story will be told in the point of views of Wendy and Stan.**_

_Stan's Point of View_

"Hey look you guys," says Kyle from beside me. I am with Kyle, Kenny and Cartman on our way to class. I look over at where Kyle is pointing. It's a gigantic sign with large glittering purple letters and pictures of crowns.

"Miss Teen Colarodo, for girls ages 13-17, winner and runner up go to New York for chance to win Miss Teen America, grand prize 5000 dollars." Reads Kyle out loud.

Cartman's mouth drops. "5000 dollars!" he screams.

"One of us should compete." Suggests Kyle thoughtfully.

"It's for girls you guys." I remind my friends hoping that it will keep them away from this whole pageant thing. We have already had an adeventure with a beauty pageant in grade four when Michael Jackson in Ike's body wanted to prove to the world that he was a girl. I hate pageants a lot. They're just so fake and just I don't know I just hate them. I hope Wendy and her friends don't see this sign.

"One of us could dress up as a girl." Cartman suggests.

"You should do it Cartman you have the most experience cross-dressing."Kyle reminds Cartman.

Cartman's cheeks grow bright red in embarrassment. "Shut up Kahl!"

"It's a stupid idea anyways let's go." Kyle replies and starts to walk away. He is followed by Cartman and Kenny. I go with them.

"Hey look." Says a girl's voice from behind me. I turn around and I see the sight I just was dreading, Wendy and her friends are in front of the pageant sign. Shit. Please Wendy say no to the pageant. Please Bebe start making fun of it.

"We should do it!" exclaims Wendy in excitement from the middle of the group.

"Yeah!" yells everyone else in agreement.

Miley steps forward. She looks the same as she always does her short orange hair in two small pigtails at the side of her head and she is wearing her blue jacket with the green collar and black skinny jeans.

"I should dance for the talent competition!" she exclaims with a twirl. Wendy told me once that she does ballet. Apparently she has been dancing since she was three and now at age thirteen is competing a lot.

"You have so much talent," sighs Esther from behind her.

"I hope Stan helps me prepare." Says Wendy.

I gasp hoping no one sees me I turn around and run into the classroom. I find Kenny, Cartman and Kyle sitting at the desks in the back of the classroom. I run over to them and I sit down in the empty seat between Kyle and Cartman.

"Bad news," I whisper.

Kyle looks over at me in curiosity. "What is it?"

"Wendy is doing the beauty pageant." I say ashamed of my girlfriend. Cartman laughs while Kenny stares at me in curiousity.

"Why are you so against pageants? I'm going to it, I can't wait to see all the girls in their bathing suits!" says Kenny in excitement.

"Kenny that's my girlfriend and her friends!"

Kenny shrugs.

"Don't worry about it Stan." Kyle replies grabbing his math textbook.

"Yeah the pageant won't make her a spoiled bitch because she already is one." Cartman adds.

"Thanks for the help," I reply flatly.

Cartman smiles smugly at me ambition in his eyes. He's getting an idea.

"We should make Butters compete." He annonces.

"Do you think he would?" I ask trying not to think about Wendy and the pageant.

"Butters will do anything."

"That's true," replies Kyle from beside me his notebook is out open to the math homework we did last night. His mom probably checked over his work. Counting that there are a lot of eraser marks on the pages and tons of complicated numbers and shit for simple questions. But then again Kyle has always been one of the smartest people I have ever known.

I flip open my math workbook to my homework last night. It looks like a kindergartener did it compared to Kyle's homework. All of my answers are very short and half of them are probably incorrect.

I look up to see Wendy and her friends enter the room. I look down quickly hoping Wendy doesn't see me. I know what she will ask and I know what she will expect me to answer. I stare down at the boring words of the stupid math textbook that doesn't make sense. I hold back a giggle when I notice a erased Hitler mustache on a picture of some kid.

"HI Stan!" says a high-pitched voice from above me.

I look up to see Wendy starring down at me with a wide smile. "Guess what?" she asks.

"What?" I reply even though I already know what she is going to say.

"I'm trying out for Miss Teen Colorado!" she screams with a squel.

I smile trying to look supportive. "That's great!"

"And you're going to help me win!"

My mouth drops in surprise on how sure her tone is. "I am?" I blurt out.

"Yes you are!" screams Wendy looking frustrated.

"When's the pageant?" I ask forgetting the date on the stupid fucking sign.

"December 20th which is way too soon."

"It's only September Wendy." I remind her. Last week we started the eighth grade here in South Park Elementary.

"We have so much to do! It's going to be Christmas theme!"

"_We?"_ I stammer.

"Yup, Bye Stan!" Wendy replies and skips away.

I watch her skip away with dread. Crap looks like the first part of grade eight is going to suck.

"That sucks Stan," Kyle says sympathetically from beside me.

"It's okay Stan, Kenny and I will be working hard getting Butters ready."

"He hasn't even agreed yet!" points out Kyle.

Cartman looks at Kyle, his large brown eyes narrowed. "Oh he will."

Kyle shrugs. "Whatever."

The teacher enters the room an answer key in hand. "Quiet down class," she says nicely. Mrs. Smith may be old but she is a nice teacher.

I grab my red pen and I get ready to take up our work. I will worry about Wendy and Miss Teen Colorado later.

_**Wendy's Point of View**_

I'm kind of surprised about how quickly Stan agreed to help me with this pageant. I will need all the help I can get. With my friends alone I have a lot of competition. Bebe will get high scores because well let's just say guys pretty much fall to their knees when she walks by them. Annie will do well because she is the tom boy type with a feminine side which will probably catch everyone's eyes and Miley has her ballet.

Mrs. Smith continues to write down the answers of the math homework on the board but I don't pay attention. I already know I got them all right; I was too lazy last night to do them so I copied them off the answer key in the back of the textbook. Probably a lot of kids in here did the same I don't know why they put the answer key in the back of the book. It's such a stupid idea.

Pretending to mark my work I scribble checkmarks across the page while I scan the girls in my classroom. The first person I see is sitting at the desk nearest to the door, Heidi. I think I am pretty safe compared to her she doesn't have much talent and she isn't that pretty. I look towards two seats behind her where a girl that's very tall and slim with short curly blond hair and an upturned nose is Annie. Like I said before she will have good chances because of her tomboy-feminine personality that stands out from everyone else. The only reason she is so skinny is that she plays sports with the guys a lot.

"Wendy pay attention!" says a sharp voice from above me. I jump in my chair, she freaked me out!

"Sorry Mrs. Smith, it won't happen again." I apologize, my cheeks burning in embarrassment. I hate Mrs. Smith she is such a bitch. How dare she embarrass me like that?

Not wanting to cause anymore trouble I focus on what the class is doing the rest of the period.

_**I'm not sure if I should continue the story. Please tell me if I should! Thank you so much for taking your time to read this! Love you all, Bramblestar.**_


	2. Permission from the 'rents

_**Sorry for not updating in a while but School has started and I am sick, nothing serious just a cold. Well here is a new chapter!**_

_**Wendy's Point of View**_

"I don't know Wendy." My Dad speaks up his face full of worry. Beside him is Mom with the same look on her face.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I demand. My parents frustrate me so much! They never let me do anything I want. As soon as I told them about Miss Teen Colorado they got all like this.

"We just don't think its right Wendy." Mom says with a frown.

"Mom it's perfectly fine it's just a simple beauty pageant!"

Mom and Dad exchange concerned looks.

"Have you seen _Toddlers and Tiaras_ Wendy? Beauty pageants are pretty disgusting." Dad replies.

"_Dad!"_ I say rolling my eyes.

"Is this what you really want Wendy?" Mom asks again her eyes pleading that I will say no. Fuck that.

"Yes!" I scream.

Mom sighs. "All right I'll sign you up."

I leap in joy and I give my Mom a huge hug. "Thank you so much Mom!"

"But we're not going to help you with this. You're on your own. We don't want to turn into pageant parents." Dad tells me with a shudder.

I smile at him. "That's all right Stan's going to help me!" I exclaim.

Mom raises an eyebrow. "Stan's going to help you? Your boyfriend?"

I nod my smile growing larger. "That's right!"

I leave my parents bewildered and I run into my room. A few years ago my room was very girly with pink and glittery, sunshine walls, a large bed a canopy and more really young things. It's a little more mature in here now. The walls are no longer painted pink but a deep purple with posters of celebrities and cute animals covering it. My bed is different too still large but it has no canopy or pink bedspread. Instead it has a quilted looking bedspread with a few of my favorite stuffed animals and pillows on it. In other words my room has really matured since grade four.

I walk over to my computer and I log onto Facebook. I still can't believe Stan got rid of his account. He had so many friends on it! I go onto my wall and type in the words _Competing in Miss Teen Colorado!_

I check my friend's profiles and they all say the same. Everyone's parents agreed to let them compete in the pageant. Shit, I have a lot of competition Stan and I have a lot of work to do.

I also check Eric's profile that says that he signed up Butters for Miss Teen Colorado. That's weird. I shake my head and laugh to myself. Boys, they just don't make sense at times. I check a whole bunch of other guy's profiles and they all mention the same thing about Butters. Except for Clyde's that says that he thinks that Megan Fox is hot, big news Clyde every male alive seems to have a crush on her. I don't know why though. Kyle's doesn't mention it either but I'm not surprised he rarely does anything with Eric.

I'm going to ask Stan about the Butters thing later but for now I have to figure out what I have to do before the big day in December. I walk over to my desk and I grab a purple notebook with a large pink butterfly on it. I also grab a pen with deep-blue ink.

First I list the obvious of what I need ; a new bathing suit, a few nice dresses, a performance chosen for the talent competition and more. I glance at my bare nails; maybe I should get a manicure before the show. So I don't forget I write down the idea.

I look down at my body. I'm not fat or anything but I could slim down a little. I write down exercise and eat healthy. It may be hard to stay away from the treats especially around Halloween but I know I can do it. Plus I have Stan to help me. Good old Stan.

I walk around the room scribbling anything I might be needing. Such as work on my posture, more accessories such as necklaces and earrings, and more.

The list is very long and I'm not sure if I can get it all done in time. I never knew one pageant is so much trouble. But I know it will be worth it. 5000 dollars Wendy, 5000 dollars I have to keep on remembering that.

I grab my phone and I dial in Stan's number. It didn't take me long to memorize it. I call him almost every single day.

The phone rings twice when finally someone answers. I recognize the voice right away as Stan's. Sometimes I mix up him with his Dad on the phone. They sometimes can sound similar.

"Stan can I come over tomorrow?" I ask straight away.

"I guess," he mutters.

"Thanks we need to get started on Miss Teen Colorado straight away. "

"Great,"

I smile. "It sure is!" I exclaim. And I hang up the phone. My stomach twists in excitement. Together Stan and I are going to kick my friend's asses!

For now while I wait for tomorrow to come around I should think about what I want to do for the talent competition.

I turn on my I-pod and I turn on the song called I Like It but Enrique Iglesias. The fast beat makes me feel like dancing. Maybe I should dance for it?

I do my best moves in front of a mirror as the entire song plays. No I suck at dancing. I can't compare to Miley.

That's it! I will sing for the talent section. I do have a very good voice after all. I should sing one of the songs we sang when High School Musical was popular or the cussing song I sang for my audition for the boy band Fingerbang. The guys seemed to like it since they did allow me into their group. Cartman didn't really seem to like me in the group though but Cartman doesn't like anything anyways.

I will have to ask Stan about it tomorrow.


	3. You're crazy!

_**Hey my readers! Here is my newest chapter! I am so sorry for not updating in a while but school has really kept me busy. I have violin on top of that to worry about and friends, crush on a guy you know the usual stuff. **_

_**Well I'm sure you don't want to hear my life's story (my blog is for that) so I will give you the chapter now!**_

_**Wendy's Point of View**_

Lunchtime, anyone who has been to school knows that lunchtime is one of the most judgemental times of the day in school. It doesn't matter if you don't have a cafeteria or not at your school you will still be judged by others at lunchtime. It matters of who you are sitting with and how many people you are with. If you are in a small group or a big group with popular kids it's a plus if it's a small group of losers that's a minus.

You are also judged on what you are having for lunch. If you are poor like that kid Stan always hangs out with. What's his name? Kenny? Oh right. If you're like him your lunches are small and jerks like Eric will make fun of you. If you have too much to eat you are considered fat like Eric Cartman and others like Stan and Kyle will make fun of you for that. If you are well off in your family and have a freakishly small lunch or nothing at all to eat you are considered anorexic. The list goes on and on.

I grab my lunch bag my parents packed for me last night with a request of all healthy food. I walk into the Cafeteria and sit down in my usual spot at our table closest to the wall. I always sit down between my two best friends, Bebe and Red.

Bebe welcomes me with a happy smile and pulls out the latest model of the i-pod touch out of her black jeans. Bebe always has the latest models in everything and always has all the latest clothes in fashion. Maybe that is why she is the big "it" girl in South Park.

She turns it on and 2012 by Jay Sean and Nicki Manaj plays. Esther smiles from across the table and taps her index finger to the table to the rhythm.

"Good song," she mutters.

Red flips her shoulder length hair aside and shakes her head. "No way. This song sucks. Play something else bitch." She demands to Bebe.

Ever since grade six Red has always tried her best to be the next Bebe. She wears obsessive amounts of make up and spends all her money on clothes and make up. I'm still surprised she can afford to even go with us to the movies at times. Today her eyelashes are very long from being caked by mascara and her cheeks just so happen to be "rosey" today. Off her navy blue Hollister sweater that she was bragging about this morning smells a lot like this perfume I saw in an Abercrombie not long ago.

Bebe shrugs and plays Year without Rain by Selena Gomez. Another thing that Bebe always is updated on is what's hot and what's not in the music world. I really don't get how a song can be popular for like two days and then considered "old" two weeks later.

I pull out my sandwhich and I look across the table. No one is eating anything.

"Why aren't you guys eating?" I ask in confusion.

Miley rolls her eyes. "So we won't be fat for the pageant," she answers as in 'like duh!'

"That's called eating healthy and exercising." I tell them.

Bebe puts a hand on my shoulder and I notice she has painted her nails bright red last night. "You know that doesn't work Wendy,"

I slap Bebe's hand off my shoulder in disbelief of what I'm hearing. It's starving yourself that doesn't work.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" I exclaim hoping someone will say just joking and begin eating again.

"Well look at all the models you've seen Wendy, they're all skinny not fat. Is any girl in a Covergirl commercial fat? How about in a _Seventeen _magazine? Are any of those girls fat?" states Powder pure seriousness in her face.

"If you want to be fat for the Pageant Wendy that's your decision not ours but don't cry if the judges don't choose you," adds Heidi.

"You're all crazy," I reply as I grab my lunch and storm away. I'm going to go sit with the boys where you are not judged _that_ much.

_**Stan's Point of View**_

"Hey Kahl, look at Kenny's lunch! Just bread not even butter in there!" laughs Cartman as Kyle moans from beside me.

Usually we sit with the other guys at lunch by today we felt like just sitting the four of us.

"Just ignore him," I mouth to Kyle hoping fat-boy doesn't see.

"Stan?" says a voice at the side of our table. Kenny, Cartman, Kyle and I look over to see Wendy standing alone clutching a pink lunch bag.

"Yes Wendy," I reply silently praying that she won't bring up the stupid pageant again.

"Can I sit with you guys?" she asks shyly.

Cartman shakes his head and Kenny looks like he's going to explode in happiness with the fact to be sitting with a girl for lunch.

I look over at Kyle and the two of us shrug.

"Sure I guess."

Wendy smiles widely and squeezes in between Kyle and I. Awhile ago rumors got out that Kyle and I were in love with each other and since then Wendy has made sure that she gets between us at every moment she can.

Kyle's eyes grow wide and he slides down the bench of the table. "Dude you sat on me!" he yelps.

"Shut up Kahl," Cartman mutters.

"Fuck you fat-ass!" he yells back.

Uh-oh not again. I am sick and tired of them fighting over the stupidest things every single day. I give both of them a warning look hoping they get the message.

Cartman surprisingly gets the message and changes the topic. "We are bringing Butters to the mall on Saturday to get him ready for the Pageant, anyone want to come?"

Kenny raises his hand showing that he wants to go with. I'm not really sure why it sounds lame to me.

Wendy gasps. "Oh my God Stan we should totally do that! Can Stan and I come with you on Saturday Cartman? " Wendy asks in excitement.

"Wait what me? No, no, no I'm not going to the mall!" I protest but no one seems to hear.

"Sure it will be fun!" Cartman says with a smirk.

"Say anything about this Cartman, I swear I will.." I threaten but is cut-off by Wendy slapping my leg.

"Of coarse it will be a blast!" she says. Is Wendy really having a conversation with Cartman without them having a fight? Huh a new record.

"Saturday it is!" confirms Cartman with an evil stare darted towards me. His brown eyes like bullets getting ready to make me miserable.

"Great!" Wendy screams with a grin and looks over at her friends who are singing along to Just the Way you Are by Bruno Mars.

"_Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are!"_ they sing and scream at the same time.

"It's on bitches." She whispers so silently that it could have been the wind.

"Kahl you are coming with us on Saturday," says Cartman breaking the moment.

"Wait what?" Kyle exclaims in shock.

"Come on Kahl we all know how much you just _love _the mall,"

"No I don't fat-ass!" screams Kyle in defense.

It's going to be a long few months until this pageant is over and forgotten about.

_**Hope you loved it! Please review I really like that! Happy Thanksgiving in Canada!**_ _** Love you all, Bramblestar.**_


End file.
